Drugs
Drugs are an important aspect in the GTA series. Drugs take place in every single Grand Theft Auto game, they are sold, bought (for others), and used by characters around the protagonist on many occasions. Adrenaline in the GTA III era games were sometimes mentioned as drugs by GTA fans. There was also a deleted feature where in GTA San Andreas, Carl Johnson would be able to smoke weed which would make the camera wobble around making hard to control CJ. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars the protagonist Huang Lee can control stocks of drugs and buy them and sell them to other drug dealers which is a good way to make money. There are six types of drugs the player can deal: cocaine, heroin, downers, acid, marijuana, and ecstasy. On three occasions, Huang has to get drugs as 'buy ins' before initiating a mission. In GTA Vice City Stories you could make business empires for drug manufacturing and distribution. You can also sell drugs in GTA Vice City while driving the Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory truck. Protagonists It should also be noted that all of Grand Theft Auto's protagonists are against using drugs, though they frequently deal with them on a business level. Protagonists are never seen doing drugs, and when offered, deny it. * One of the main premises of GTA San Andreas is getting crack, crack heads, and crack dealers out of Los Santos to make it a better place. * Carl Johnson denies an offer for a bong hit from Tenpenny, in Body Harvest. * Vic Vance despises drugs and is extremely uncomfortable even dealing with them. * Niko Bellic denies a toke of marijuana from Little Jacob on many occasions. Accidental Drug Use Some protagonists on occasion feel the effects of drugs by accident. * In San Andreas, Carl Johnson is helping The Truth dispose of his marijuana fields by burning them before the cops arrive. This gets Carl high and disrupts his basic motor skills * In GTA Vice City Stories, Vic Vance is in a car accident with a van full of a cocaine known as Purple Haze. This causes Vic's sight to narrow and blur with purple. His motor skills are also highly effected. *In Vice City, Tommy Vercetti gets high off Boomshine by accident when his friend; Phil Cassidy uses it as a makeshift bomb, which also blows Phil's arm off. Tommy is forced to drive Phil to the hospital while high. *In GTA IV, Little Jacob, a friend of protagonist Niko Bellic, has a habit of toking up at the wrong times. One such time includes when the two of them are riding in a helicopter chasing a suspected terrorist. Jacob is smoking marijuana and Niko is slightly affected by it. The player doesn't see the effects but Niko's speech is slightly sluured. Cocaine Use GTA 2 *According to his police file, Johnny Zoo abuses cocaine. GTA Vice City *Sonny Forelli sets up a deal with the Vance Crime Family in 1986 for 2 million dollars worth of cocaine, only to have the deal ambushed by Ricardo Diaz's men. * Ken Rosenberg (the laywer for Tommy Vercetti) is addicted to cocaine. *Ricardo Diaz is usually high on cocaine, or using cocaine while meeting with Tommy Vercetti. GTA San Andreas * Big Bear is addicted to crack cocaine. *Ken Rosenberg is rehabilitated, but starts abusing cocaine again. GTA Vice City Stories *Lance Vance is a frequent user of cocaine, and possibly addicted. * Louise Cassidy-Williams is a cocaine user and possibly addicted. * Gonzales hires Vic Vance to sell a specific cocaine type called Purple Haze, although the deal is attacked, and Vic has to get the stuff back. Grand Theft Auto IV *Elizabeta Torres is a frequent cocaine user. *Elizabeta also had cocaine stolen off of her, she had Niko Bellic retrieve it, although he was cut of by police, and Elizabeta ended up in jail on 30 charges of cocaine distribution, 10 years each leading to her 300 year sentence. *Packie McReary also is a frequent cocaine user. *Micheal Keane is seen snorting coke in the mission Three Leaf Clover. *Niko and Phil Bell steal a cocaine shipment meant for the Ancelotti Family from some Russian coke dealers for Jimmy Pegorino. *Jon Gravelli and Niko's contact at U.L. Paper want him to destroy vans lined with coke in the frames in the mission Liquidize the Assets. *Mikhail Faustin is in addict of cocaine. The Ballad of Gay Tony *Several characters use cocaine, including Gay Tony, Chloe Parker, Gracie Ancelotti, Evan Moss, and Rocco Pelosi. GTA Chinatown Wars * Huang Lee can buy and sell cocaine. Marijuana Use 'GTA San Andreas' *Ryder is almost always seen with a blunt *Many of the Grove Street Families smoke marijuana. * The Truth is a frequent marijuana user. * The Truth also has his own fields of marijuana, which is later burned down by Carl Johnson to save Truth from jail time. 'GTA Vice City Stories' *Jerry Martinez has Vic Vance buy some pot off of an unnamed man, and stash it in his army bunker. *Vic Vance is kicked out of the army for having Jerry's pot hidden under his cot. 'GTA IV' *Little Jacob is almost always seen smoking marijuana. * Real Badman also smokes marijuana with Little Jacob * Niko allows Little Jacob to smoke marijuana in a helicopter during a mission for the U.L. Paper, as to calm his nerves secondhandedly. 'GTA Chinatown Wars' * Huang Lee can buy and sell marijuana. Heroin Use GTA 2 *Uno Carb sells high-tech weaponry to pay for his heroin addiction. *Jerkov was arrested for possession in 1997, but was aquitted. Both he, his wife and one of his fellow Russian mobsters are heavy addicts. GTA IV *Elizabeta sets up a deal for heroin between Niko Bellic, Playboy X, and Johnny Klebitz and a buyer named Charlie, although the deal ends up being a undercover LCPD sting set up. *Niko Bellic steals a truck load of heroin off of some Triads in the mission Truck Hustle. *Derrick McReary is addicted to heroin. GTA The Lost and Damned *Billy Grey was addicted to heroin, and sent to rehab for it. *The Angels of Death biker gang stole a large shipment of heroin off of some Triads and their boss. *Billy Grey stole a large amount of heroin off of the Angels of Death biker gang. *The Triads steal a large shipment of heroin off of the Lost Biker gang. *Elizabeta Torres sets up a deal for Johnny Klebitz to sell some heroin to a buyer named Charlie, she sends two associates (Niko Bellic and Playboy X) to assist. The deal ends up being an undercover drug bust by the LCPD. GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony *Luis Lopez destroys several Heroin packages belonging to Ray Bulgarin. GTA Chinatown Wars *Huang Lee can sell and buy heroin. Steroid Use GTA 2 *According to his police file, Sunbeam uses steroids manufactured by Zaibatsu. GTA IV *Brucie Kibbutz is an avid steroid user. GTA The Lost and Damned *It is revealed that Billy Grey was a steroid user. GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony *Brucie Kibbutz continues to use steroids. Crystal Meth Use GTA IV *Ashley Butler is high on crystal meth while Niko Bellic and Ray Boccino are having a meeting. GTA The Lost and Damned *Ashley Butler is addicted to crystal meth. *Terry Thorpe, the Sergant at Arms for The Lost Motorcycle club is under suspicion of the LCPD to have a meth lab. Fictional Drugs GTA 2 *Numerous fictional drugs of varying levels of legality are manufactured by The Zaibatsu Corporation. GTA III *Catalina is a big time drug dealer, selling and probably using a drug called SPANK. GTA Liberty City Stories * Maria Latore is addicted to a fictional drug called Zap. Category:Miscellaneous